She can't be! She's
by GwenOwenforever
Summary: The title should be "She can't be! She's..." but they stole my ... : LOL! Gwen has major problems when her affair with Owen is revealed and there could be some serious consequences... Rated M for language.


**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING! Russell T Davies owns all.

**A/N:** This is my first Torchwood fanfic so I'm sorry about the suckishness. It takes place after "Countrycide" but then doesn't follow the rest of the episodes.

"I'd better go, Rhys will be wondering where I am." Gwen whispered.

Once again she found herself alone in the Hub with Owen. Tosh had gone to see her grandfather for the weekend and Jack and Ianto had disappeared together a couple of minutes earlier. They stood staring at each other longingly. After the events at the Brecon Beacons, they'd been spending a lot more time with each other. Gwen hadn't meant anything to happen, she just needed someone to talk to about Torchwood.

"Why do you always go back to him Gwen? He treats you like shit. Me on the other hand, I always show you a good time." Owen smirked.

Gwen stormed over to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Rhys loves me and I love him. You know I didn't mean for anything to happen." She spat.

"Then why haven't you stopped?" He smirked.

Gwen had no answer. Instead she growled and stormed out of the Hub. Owen chuckled and walked out after her.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Gwen spun round and glared at Owen.

"You're such a fucking bastard Owen Harper." She shouted.

"Am I?" He smiled.

Gwen hadn't noticed that she was slowly backing away until she felt her back press against Owen's car. She looked up and saw him inches from her. All her anger disappeared and was replaced by the desire to close that gap. Owen, seeing the desire in her eyes, pulled her face up to his and crushed his lips onto hers. He kissed her the way he knew sent her crazy. Winding his fingers through her hair, he felt her arms snake around his neck and smirked.

Gwen woke up the next morning and found herself, once again, in Owen's bed. Owen's arm was draped over her. Memories of last night came flooding back to her. She hated to admit it, but Owen was right, he could show her a good time.

Gwen's phone started to ring, making her jump out of her skin. Owen mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over. Carefully, so she didn't wake him, she got out of bed and wrapped Owen's robe around her. Rhys' name was flashing on the screen as she picked up her phone.

"Hi sweetheart." Gwen whispered.

"Oh so you are still alive. Where were you last night?" Rhys demanded.

Gwen glanced at the Owen shaped lump on the bed. She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"I was working late. Sorry, I should have called." She said.

"I was worried Gwen. You told me you'd be home by six." He shouted.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll -"

"Gwen? Are you out there?" Owen's voice called sleepily from the bedroom.

"Who's that?" Rhys asked.

"Just someone I work with." Gwen told him.

"Oh…I'll see you tonight, or will I?" Rhys sighed.

"Erm…yeah I think so. I'll let you know of any changes."

"Make sure you do this time. See you later, I love you."

"Love you too." Gwen smiled.

As she put the phone down, Owen came out of his room wearing nothing. He wrapped his arms around her as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Owen whispered.

"I hate lying to Rhys." Gwen whispered.

Owen was silent. Of course he didn't want Gwen to be upset, but part of him didn't want this to end. Gwen's tears fell down her face and onto his shoulder. Owen hugged her tight and after a few silent minutes, he kissed the top of her head. She looked up and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"We should…get ready for work." He mumbled.

When he looked into her big green eyes, they were filled with tears. She nodded and headed for the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, she leant back on it and closed her eyes.

"What am I doing?" She sighed.

She did love Rhys and she wanted to be with him, but Owen was just so different, so exciting. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and turned on the shower. She shrugged Owen's robe off her shoulders and stepped under the hot spray. She couldn't help but cry some more as she leant against the cold tiles.

The door opened and Owen came in, concerned when he'd heard Gwen crying. He stepped into the shower and held her tight.

"We can stop this if you want." He whispered in her ear.

"What? No, it's fine. I just need to make sure I spend more time with Rhys." She said. "Thanks for being there Owen."

"See, I'm not such a fucking bastard all the time." Owen joked.

Gwen smiled and hit him on the arm playfully. Owen grabbed her sides and began tickling her. She squealed and slipped over. Before she hit the floor, Owen grabbed her and pulled her up into a passionate kiss.

After another little session in the shower, they finally washed and wrapped up in Owen's fluffy white towels. Since Owen had no need for the big sized towels, he only had the small kind, which barely reached Gwen's knees. Owen tried to look away from her to stop himself from taking her again.

"Shit. I need some clean clothes." Gwen groaned.

"Hang on, I still have some of your clothes here. Don't worry I washed them." Owen smiled.

He walked over to his wardrobe and found a pair of Gwen's black jeans and her red t-shirt.

"Hey, I've been looking for those for ages. I don't suppose you've got any of my underwear lying around have you?"

Owen blushed and lifted up his pillow. Gwen's underwear lay underneath.

"Erm…"

"You're sick." Gwen laughed.

"I was keeping them safe, alright." He told her.

"Yeah, sure you were. Now give me those." She laughed and snatched them off him.

They dressed and headed out to Owen's car, toast in hand. Gwen felt nervous as she always did when she came from Owen's. This time she felt worse. She'd left her car in the car park, someone was bound to get suspicious, especially when she turned up with Owen.

As she expected, Jack was already waiting in the Hub with Tosh and Ianto.

"Gwen, could I have a word?" Jack asked.

Owen glanced at Gwen and then at Jack. Did he know? Gwen swallowed and headed for Jack's office.

She stood at his desk and took a deep breath as she heard him close the door.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" She asked, hoping Jack wouldn't notice the panic in her voice.

"You left your car here last night. That was a bad idea considering the area we're in, anyone could have stolen it." He told her.

"Yeah I know. I couldn't get it started so Owen gave me a lift home and he picked me up again this morning." She lied.

"Really? Rhys called last night. You didn't go home did you?" Jack smirked, pointing to a screen where CCTV footage from last night was playing.

Gwen saw herself and Owen kissing in the car park.

"What? Of course I…no I didn't. What did you tell Rhys?" She demanded.

"I told him you were out doing field work. Gwen, what are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Jack sighed.

"I don't know…I guess it's because I can talk to Owen about all this." Gwen confessed.

"What about Rhys?"

"I still love him. I just…feel different when I'm with Owen."

"You need to stop. Someone's going to end up hurt."

"I know but…I can't." Gwen sighed.

Jack shook his head and frowned at her.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Jack sighed.

"We won't. I don't want Rhys to get hurt. I love him."

Jack snapped, he'd heard enough.

"Of course you love him, that's why you spend half your time in Owen's bed." He shouted.

Gwen just stood there, shocked, for a few seconds before she punched him hard on his jaw.

"Fuck you. Keep your nose out of my business Jack Harkness." She bellowed.

Storming out the office, Gwen grabbed Owen by the arm and dragged him down to the cells. Tosh and Ianto watched with knowing eyes.

"Gwen? What's going on?" Owen demanded.

"He knows. The bastard knows." Gwen spat.

"Shit. What did he say? Does anyone else know?" Owen panicked.

"It doesn't matter what he said. We can assume that Ianto knows. Argh…I swear, I'll kill that wanker."

"Gwen, calm down. Look, let's just find out what they know and work from there."

Gwen nodded and took a deep breath.

They walked back into the main area to be met by the stares of the others. Ignoring this, they each took their place at their computers and pretended to be getting on with some work. Tosh and Ianto glanced at each other before getting back to work while Jack continued to glare at Gwen and Owen.

For the rest of the day, there was an awkward tension filling the Hub and they were all glad when they received a report of two Weevils running through the streets of Cardiff. Jack sent Owen and Ianto to search the docks and Tosh and Gwen to the town centre where the reports of Weevil attacks were coming from. Jack made sure he kept Owen and Gwen as far apart as possible.

Tosh and Gwen hadn't caught sight of the Weevil they were hunting for some time now and were wandering down side streets and alley ways in search of it.

"So…you and Owen." Tosh said, breaking the silence.

"Tosh, I don't want to talk about it."

"How long have you two been..?"

"Tosh, drop it." Gwen warned.

Tosh stormed ahead and then spun around. Gwen saw tears streaking down her face.

"How could you Gwen?" She cried.

"Tosh, I didn't mean it -"

"You know how I feel about him." Tosh shouted.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think -"

"No Gwen, you didn't think. You never think of anyone's feelings but your own." Tosh spat and slapped Gwen across the face.

Gwen held her cheek and glared at Tosh. She launched herself at Tosh and both girls began slapping each other and pulling hair.

The next thing they knew, Gwen was being held back by Owen and Tosh by Ianto. They'd found and sedated their Weevil which was now in the back of the SUV and they'd decided to find the girls.

"Owen let me go." Gwen shouted.

"Gwen, calm down. Come on, I think you need to go home." He said calmly, struggling to hold her back as she tried to pull herself free. "I'll give you lift."

Owen let go of Gwen, who spun around and started to walk off after giving Tosh another glare.

"'I'll give you a lift', is that code for a quick shag in Owen's car?" Tosh shouted.

Gwen wheeled round and ran at Tosh, Owen just managed to hold her back. Ianto dragged Tosh off to the SUV.

"Come on. You're going home. Spend some time with Rhys." Owen said.

"Leave me alone Owen. I'll drive myself home." Gwen mumbled.

"I'm not letting you drive in this state."

"I'm fine Owen." She snapped.

Owen sighed as he watched Gwen storm off.

By the time he walked back to the Hub, Gwen's car was missing. Jack would be furious when he found out what happened.

Gwen drove home, the stereo blaring out to try and take her mind off the day's events. She prayed that Rhys would be home, she didn't want to be alone right now and she wished she'd accepted Owen's lift.

She opened the door to her flat and took a deep breath. As she entered the living room, Rhys smiled at her from the sofa.

"You're home early." He laughed.

He stood up and hugged her tight.

"Yeah, there wasn't much to be done so I got to come home early." She lied.

She kissed Rhys on the lips and tears started to trail down her face. She couldn't lie to him any more, he had to know the truth.

"Gwen? Are you ok?" He asked.

"Sit down Rhys. We need to talk." She whispered.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"Please, sit down. I have to tell you something important." She sobbed.

Rhys started to panic. If Gwen was in this state, something was seriously wrong.

He sat down and waited for her to join him. Instead, she paced the room.

"Gwen, tell me. What the fuck is going on?" He shouted.

She stopped pacing and looked at him. Could she really tell him? Could she tell him the truth, knowing he was going to be heartbroken?

Sitting down next to him, she took his hand in hers.

"Rhys, I've…I've been…"

She couldn't do it. She needed more time to think.

"Been what?" Rhys asked.

"I've been spending so much time at work, I'm afraid I'm losing you. Please forgive me."

It wasn't a total lie, she really did feel she was losing him the more time she spent at work, but it wasn't the whole truth.

"Don't be stupid. You'd never lose me, can't get rid of me. I do wish I could see you more often though."

"I know, I'll try and get home earlier. I love you." She smiled.

"Love you too." He replied kissing her. "So are you going back to work or have they given you the night off?"

"I've got the night off. How about an early night?" She whispered in his ear.

Rhys beamed and ran off to their room. Gwen laughed at him and shook her head. She took her phone out of her pocket and turned it off and then unplugged the home phone. This was her night with Rhys and nothing was going to ruin it. If Torchwood tried to contact her then it was just tough. She'd had enough of her job ruling her life. Deciding to take the rest of the week off, she walked into her room where Rhys was waiting impatiently.

Three weeks later, Gwen woke up and had to run to the bathroom. She made it just in time and threw up in the toilet. Rhys followed her in looking concerned.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just felt a little sick." She mumbled.

"I think you'd better stay at home today. I'll ring your boss and tell him."

"No. I'll be fine." She said quickly.

"Gwen, you've just been sick and you look like death."

"Thanks Rhys. I'll be fine honestly. Could you get me a glass of water?" She sighed.

He sighed and went off to the kitchen. She hoisted herself up and stumbled a little as the room spun around her. She put the dizziness down to getting up too quickly and turned to the sink.

After she splashed her face with cold water, she made her way to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Rhys handed her a glass of ice cold water and sat down next to her. As she sipped the water, he touched her forehead with the back of his hand.

"Are you sure you want to go to work? You're burning up." He told her.

"I'll be fine honestly. Look, I promise, if I feel any worse I'll come home, ok?"

"Ok, but I still think you should stay at home." He argued.

Gwen managed, with help from Rhys, to get ready for work. She'd turned down breakfast as the smell of the bacon Rhys was cooking made her feel sick again so she left with an empty stomach.

By the time she reached the Hub, she was feeling much better and managed to drink one of Ianto's special coffees.

"Thanks Ianto. Mmmm…how do you do it?" She sighed happily.

"I have my very own special ingredient." He smiled.

"I don't suppose you'd care to share it with me. I won't tell anyone." She begged.

"Not a chance."

"Didn't think so." She laughed.

She suddenly clutched her head with one hand and managed to put her cup down with the other. The room had started to spin violently around her.

Ianto caught her as she almost fell out of her chair. She'd fainted and was now lying limp in his arms. He carried her down to the autopsy room and placed her gently down on the table. Ianto heard alarms sounding, telling him someone had entered the Hub. A few seconds later, Owen walked in and caught sight of Gwen unconscious and ran to her side.

"What happened?" He demanded, checking her pulse.

"She just fainted. We were talking and she went all dizzy and fainted." Ianto explained.

"Her pulse rate is through the roof." Owen panicked.

As he did tests on her, Jack joined them. Jack demanded to know what was going on. Ianto explained what had happened while Owen added bits here and there with Gwen's symptoms.

"Is she going to be ok?" Jack asked.

"She'll be fine, her pulse rate's returned to normal. The results of the last test are just coming through. Here we go…shit. She can't be. There has to be something wrong with the machine." Owen mumbled, staring wide-eyed at the results.

"Why, what does it say?" Jack asked.

"The machine must be faulty. There's no way -"

"Owen. Tell me. What does it say?" Jack shouted.

"She's pregnant. Three weeks." He told Jack.

"That's great news…isn't it?" Ianto asked confused.

Owen looked at Jack and then at Gwen. Jack closed his eyes and groaned.

"Owen, when did you two last..?"

"Three weeks ago." He whispered.

Ianto's eyes widened.

"But it could still be Rhys', couldn't it?" He said.

"There's a possibility." Owen nodded.

All three looked at Gwen's unconscious form. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred as she took in her surroundings.

"How are you feeling Gwen?" Jack asked.

"Erm…fine, I think. Just a little headache. What happened? What am I doing down here?" She mumbled.

"You fainted." Ianto told her.

Gwen sat up slowly and noticed Owen standing in the corner, staring at her. He quickly looked away from her when her eyes met his. She frowned and looked over at Ianto. He shuffled on the spot and then walked out, mumbling something about making more coffee.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Jack nodded at Owen and walked out.

Owen sighed and glanced at him. She was staring at him with questioning eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Gwen you're…you're pregnant." Owen said.

"Pregnant? That's great…wait…how long?" She whispered.

"Three weeks." He mumbled.

Gwen thought back and counted three times in her head before admitting defeat.

"Shit. I can't be, this can't be happening." She cried.

"Rhys could still be the father though." He pointed out.

"Yeah he could. There's still the possibility that…that you could…" She stuttered.

She pointed at Owen and then at her stomach. He nodded and she began to hyperventilate.

"Gwen breath. I don't need you fainting on me again." Owen smiled.

"This isn't funny Owen. What am I supposed to tell Rhys? Hey sweetheart, guess what, I'm pregnant. Oh, by the way, I've been shagging some bloke at work so it might not be yours." Gwen spat.

"Well…not exactly like that. You have to tell him the truth."

"I know." She sighed. "God, how could we let this happen?"

Owen shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's my fault." He whispered.

"No, it's my fault. I'm the one in a relationship. I shouldn't have even started anything with you. I was too selfish and greedy."

"We're both to blame."

Gwen stood up and walked into the main area of the Hub. She saw that Tosh had arrived and was stood talking to Ianto. Gwen smiled nervously at her. She had just made up with Tosh, this news would ruin their friendship for sure but, to her amazement, Tosh smiled back at her.

"Congratulations." She beamed.

"Thanks." Gwen nodded. "Ianto, could you make me another coffee? I'm dying for one after all that."

Ianto nodded and started to make one. Owen walked in and greeted Tosh with a nod. She smiled at him.

"Hey Owen."

Owen frowned in confusion and looked to Gwen for answers. Gwen shrugged and sat at her computer. Tosh had been avoiding him as much as she could and if she had to speak to him, it was only work related.

"You're cheery this morning." Owen commented.

"Why wouldn't I be? I had the best nights sleep last night. Plus, I'm excited for Gwen." She smiled.

Owen just nodded, still confused.

"Jack must have retconned her. It's probably for the best but she isn't going to be happy about it if she finds out." He thought.

All that day, Gwen tried to focus on her work but thoughts of Rhys' reaction to her news kept flashing through her mind.

She'd been so distracted, she hadn't noticed the time until Jack broke her out of her thoughts.

"Gwen…Gwen…snap out of it." He laughed.

She turned to look at him, her eyes still unfocused. She shook her head and smiled weakly at him.

"Sorry, I was…miles away." She sighed.

"I noticed. Come on, it's time you went home."

"It can't be." She gasped, checking her watch. "Shit. I guess I'll have to tell Rhys."

"It would be a good idea." Jack nodded.

Gwen put her hands over her stomach and looked down at them.

"I don't suppose you could tell him for me?" She sighed.

"I think he'd prefer to hear this from you."

"I knew you'd say that. Thanks for the help Jack." She said sarcastically. "If I'm not here tomorrow, it hasn't gone well and Rhys has killed me."

Grabbing her coat and car keys, she ran out to her car.

Her heart was pounding as she drove home.

As she pulled up outside her flat, her phone bleeped and Owen's name popped up. She looked at it for a few seconds before picking it up and reading the message.

_"Good luck with Rhys.  
Owen xxx"_

She debated with herself on whether to reply or not.

After a few minutes, she decided to reply.

_"Thanks. I'll c u at work. Hopefully.  
Gwen xxx"_

She looked up at her flat and saw their living room light was on meaning Rhys was already home. Climbing out of the car, she practised the conversation in her head. Of course Rhys was going to be furious about this, anyone would be. As she glanced back up at the flat, the light turned off and she could see the room lit up by a gentle, glowing light. Thinking he was watching the TV in the dark, she made her way up and walked in.

The room was filled with candles and Rhys was sat at the counter with two plates laid out on it.

"Are you feeling better now?" He smiled.

"I'm fine. Rhys you shouldn't have done all this." She said.

"You deserve it. I haven't treated you for ages and you've been working so hard. I cooked your favourite, lasagne." He said proudly.

"I really don't deserve this. Rhys, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Rhys' smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown. She turned away from him as tears started to slide down her face.

"Gwen? What's wrong?" He asked.

She turned back to him and went over to sit down next to him. Taking his hand, she gazed deep into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

He stared at her for a second in confusion and then beamed.

"Well that's great news." He laughed. "Isn't it? Gwen, why aren't you smiling? Why isn't this good news?"

"Rhys, please believe me when I say this. I didn't mean anything to happen, it just…did. I needed -"

"Didn't mean for what to happen?" He interrupted.

She looked down at the table and took a deep breath. When she looked up, Rhys was watching her impatiently.

"I've been sleeping with someone else." She whispered, tears pouring down her face.

"What?" Rhys demanded.

"I've been having an affair with someone from work. His name's Owen. We didn't intend for it to go on this long. It was supposed to end after that one time, and that was an accident. The baby might be his." She sobbed.

Rhys snatched his hand away from her and stood up.

"Why Gwen? Why the fuck did you do it?" He shouted.

"I don't know…he was just someone I could talk to about what I do. One thing led to another and...Rhys, I love you. Please forgive me." She cried.

She stood up and took his hand again. He yanked it from her and stormed into the bedroom. As she ran after him, her phone began to ring. Rhys came out of the room with a bag as she took her phone from her pocket.

"Is that him?" Rhys shouted.

Gwen nodded weakly and he snatched the phone from her.

"Rhys, don't take it out on him. It was all my fault. Please, give me the phone, I'll get rid of him." She begged.

Rhys ignored her and answered the phone.

"Hello, it's Gwen's boyfriend here. I think you've got a right nerve, ringing her up when she's at home…she's fine, what do you want?..What did you just call me?..How fucking dare you…well I hope you're fucking happy, she's pregnant…she told you…just stay the fuck away from us." He shouted and put the phone down.

He threw it down on the sofa and glared at her.

"What did he tell you?" Gwen whispered.

"You fucking told him before me? I'm your boyfriend Gwen." He shouted.

"I know, I know. Rhys, I'm sorry, please forgive me. We can take a test, it could still be yours. We can forget all about him." She begged.

"That's not the point. You shagged another bloke behind my back. Even if this baby's mine, you still work with that bastard. How are we meant to forget him?" Rhys argued.

"Rhys, please forgive me. I love you." She cried.

Rhys shook his head, grabbed his bag and started to walk out.

"I'm leaving. Ring me when you want to go for the test, I'll be there. If it's mine, we'll arrange visiting hours or something." He said and walked out the door.

"Rhys! Don't go please, Rhys I love you. Come back." She cried.

Running over to the window, she saw Rhys getting into his car and driving off. She sank down onto the floor, shaking with tears. Her phone started to ring. Thinking it was Rhys, she ran over to pick it up. She answered it without checking the number.

"Rhys?" She asked.

"No, it's me, Owen." Owen's voice answered.

"Leave me alone Owen. You've caused enough damage. Rhys is gone because of you." She shouted.

"Gwen -"

Before he could finish his sentence, she shut the phone off and threw it across the room. Sitting on the sofa, she clutched her stomach and cried.

A week later, she was curled up on Rhys' side of the bed, wearing a pair of his old tracksuit bottoms and one of his t-shirts. She'd not moved all week and hadn't answered any phone calls or the door. She no longer cared what was happening in the outside world.

Everyday, she imagined Rhys walking through the door and forgiving her, telling her he loved her no matter what.

Her ring tone sounded from the living room floor where she'd left it. She let it ring and pulled the duvet over her head, drowning out the noise. Unknown to her, it was Rhys trying to phone.

A few hours later, she heard someone knock at the door. She rolled over so that her back faced the bedroom door. Didn't anyone get that she wanted to be left alone?

The knocking stopped after a while and was replaced by the sound of a key in the lock. She ignored it and put it down to her imagination playing tricks on her. She'd wanted to hear that sound so badly, she was actually thinking she could hear it.

Footsteps grew closer until they stopped outside the bedroom door. Someone _was_ in her flat. It had to be someone with a key. Although, Torchwood had found many alien devices that could unlock doors.

She groaned as the door opened.

"Leave me alone." She mumbled from under the covers.

"Hello to you too Gwen."

Gwen's eyes widened and she sat up quickly.

"Rhys? You're here." She whispered.

"I was worried about you. Some woman from work called, Tosh I think her name was, rang and said they hadn't heard from you. I rang your mum and dad and they hadn't seen you either. I've tried calling you and you didn't answer. I've been worried sick." He confessed.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I just wanted to be left alone for a while." She mumbled.

Rhys sat down on the bed beside her. Looking down at her hands in her lap, she sighed heavily.

"Gwen, I love you." Rhys whispered.

She looked up at him and stroked his cheek with her hand.

"I love you too. I'm so, so sorry about -"

Rhys cut her off by crushing his lips onto hers. She responded eagerly and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. They broke apart when both started gasping for air.

"I know you are. I forgive you sweetheart." He smiled.

"You do? What about the baby?" She asked.

Rhys placed a hand on her stomach and smiled.

"Even if it's not mine, I'll love it as my own."

"You're amazing you are. I love you so much." She smiled and kissed him again.

"My clothes look pretty good on you." Rhys chuckled.

Gwen smiled shyly and placed her head on his shoulder. Pulling her onto his lap, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She closed her eyes as he started running his fingers through her hair. He placed his other hand back on her stomach and she placed hers on top. Rhys held her close to him while she slept and slowly drifted off himself.

That night, both had the best nights sleep that week.

Gwen was reluctant to get out of bed in the morning. She rolled over and watched Rhys sleeping, a smile spread across her face. As she ran her fingers through his hair, his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning sweetheart." She whispered and kissed him.

"Morning. Thank God it's you. For a minute I thought Banana Boat had got pissed again and climbed into my bed." He chuckled.

"You stayed at Banana Boats?" She frowned.

"Well I didn't want to go to my mum and dads. You know they'd have lectured me about how you were never good enough for me."

"I'm not. Your mum's right, you deserve a lot better than me." She sighed.

"Don't be stupid. You're the love of my life." He told her.

She smiled weakly and kissed him.

"I'd better go to work today." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that Tosh woman seemed really worried about you." He nodded.

"I feel terrible for worrying them all. Can you ring my mum and tell her I'm ok and that I'll ring her later? She's going to kill me." Gwen groaned.

"Sure. You go and have a shower while I get breakfast ready." He smiled.

They kissed and got out of bed, Gwen headed to the bathroom and Rhys to the kitchen.

As she showered, she could hear Rhys on the phone to her mum and she laughed to herself as he tried to calm her down.

After having an amazing breakfast together, they both got ready for work.

Kissing Rhys goodbye, she made her way to her car. She was nervous, like it was her first day all over again. What if the team didn't need her any more?

The sirens went off as she entered the Hub. Toshiko was at her computer. When she saw Gwen, her face broke into a smile and she ran up to her, giving her a huge hug.

"You're back." She beamed.

"Yeah. I've missed this place." Gwen smiled as Myfanwy, the pterodactyl, flew over their heads.

"How are you and Rhys?" Tosh asked nervously.

"We're fine thanks. I think a few days apart gave us time to think." Gwen smiled.

Ianto walked down the steps, a cup of coffee in hand. He smiled and handed it to Gwen.

"Welcome back, Miss Cooper." He smiled.

"Thanks Ianto." She replied shyly.

Jack walked out of his office and smiled as he saw Gwen. Hugging her tight, he welcomed her back and also told her off for worrying them silly.

"I'm sorry Jack, I just needed time alone." She told him. "Where's Owen?"

"Autopsy bay." Jack answered nodding towards it.

Gwen walked out onto the balcony overlooking the autopsy room. Owen heard her approaching but didn't turn around.

"Hey." Gwen said shyly.

"Hey." He replied quietly.

"I'm…I'm sorry about the other day. I was upset and Rhys was just angry with me mostly." She sighed.

"It's ok. I understand." He nodded.

Turning around, he smiled up at her. As she returned the smile, she walked down into the main area of the autopsy room. Owen had just finished an autopsy on a Weevil victim and was now clearing his equipment away. Gwen looked at some of the sharp instruments and shivered. Turning her back on them, she watched Owen bumbling around.

When he finished, he stood nervously with his arms folded, looking at the floor. Gwen walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Caught by surprise, he hugged her back. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He'd missed her so much.

They quickly pulled apart when they thought they heard someone coming. Gwen waited but no one came down to the autopsy bay. They stood looking at the floor, uncomfortable with the situation.

"Owen, could I ask you a favour?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah sure." He nodded.

"If you don't want to do it, I understand. It's just that…I'm a bit embarrassed to go to my doctor about this and I trust you. I'll need to ask Jack first obviously, but if I get Rhys to come down here…could you do a paternity test?" She mumbled.

"I don't think Rhys would want me of all people to be doing the test." Owen chuckled.

"He will if he sees how important this is to me." Gwen answered.

"If you can get him to agree then…sure, I'll do it." Owen shrugged.

"Thanks, I'll give Rhys a call." She smiled.

"Today? You want me to do it today?" He asked.

"The sooner the better. I need to know. _We_ need to know." Gwen replied.

"Fine." Owen sighed.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Owen nodded and started preparing equipment for the next autopsy.

Jack took a lot of persuading, but in the end he agreed to have Rhys come down to the Hub.

Gwen phoned Rhys and told him to meet her outside the Millennium Centre as soon as he could. She constantly checked the CCTV cameras for any signs of him.

When he appeared outside, she ran out to meet him.

"So what's all this about?" Rhys asked.

"I've got an appointment for a paternity test."

"Why did you ask me to meet you here? The doctors are all the way on the other side of town." He asked confused.

"It's not at the doctors. Someone from work is going to do it." She explained.

"You've got a trained doctor working with special ops?" He laughed.

"Rhys, I work for an organisation called Torchwood. There's a rift above Cardiff and it's our job to catch whatever comes through it." She tried to explain.

"What kind of things?" He frowned.

"Space debris, aliens, alien technology, all sorts really." She shrugged.

"Aliens? Yeah right Gwen." He laughed.

"Fine, you don't believe me. I'll just have to show you. Come on, Owen will be waiting anyway."

As soon as she said her last sentence, she wished she hadn't. Rhys' smile disappeared and was replaced by a cold, harsh look.

"That home wrecking bastard's going to be there?" Rhys spat.

"Well…he works there too and…he's going to be doing the test." She mumbled.

"What? No. He's not doing any tests on us. We'll go to the doctor." Rhys shouted.

"Rhys please. He would've been there anyway. He's a fully qualified doctor and I trust him. This way we don't have to wait around at the doctors. Owen has this hi-tech machine thing that speeds up the results. Please do this, for me." She begged.

He sighed and nodded.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed him. Taking him to stand in front of the huge water feature, she placed her arm around him. "Ready?" She asked.

"Ready for wh – whoa. What's going on?" He demanded as the square of pavement they were standing on started to lower.

"This Rhys, is where I work. Welcome to Torchwood." She answered, beaming up at him.

Rhys looked around him, eyes wide with amazement, at his surroundings as the lift reached the bottom. Myfanwy flew over their heads, screeching. Rhys pointed up at her and looked over at Gwen with a shocked expression.

"That's a pterodactyl. But they're extinct…aren't they?" He frowned.

Gwen laughed and nodded.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." She smiled and held out her hand.

Rhys took it and let her lead him towards the main area. His eyes wandered around, taking everything in.

"This place is amazing." He whispered.

"Rhys this is Toshiko, computer genius. Tosh this is Rhys." Gwen said.

Rhys smiled at the small Japanese woman standing at her computer.

"It's nice to meet you Rhys. Gwen's told us so much about you." Tosh smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." He replied politely.

Gwen took him to Jack's office and found both Jack and Ianto there, kissing across the desk. She laughed as Rhys' eyes widened at the sight of them. She coughed loudly and the two broke apart quickly. Ianto turned a deep shade of red and Jack smirked at him.

"Rhys this is Jack, my boss." Gwen said gesturing towards Jack.

"Hey Rhys." Jack nodded.

"This is Ianto, he makes the most amazing coffee." Gwen sighed.

"And he looks good in a suit." Jack grinned.

"Jack!" Ianto groaned.

Gwen giggled and led Rhys out of the office. There was one last person to meet, Owen. She glanced over at the autopsy room where she could hear him humming to himself as he worked. Rhys seemed to read her mind and followed her gaze. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he nodded reassuringly at Gwen.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Gwen asked nervously.

"I'll be fine. Come on, let's get this over with." He mumbled.

She squeezed his hand and took him down to the autopsy bay. His hand tightened in hers as they drew closer. Owen looked up as they entered and glanced at Rhys.

"If looks could kill." Owen thought.

"This is Owen. Owen, Rhys." She said nervously.

Owen nodded at Rhys who glared at him. Looking away quickly, Owen turned to Gwen.

"The equipment's all ready. I just need a blood sample from each of us." Owen told her.

"Is that it?" Gwen asked.

"You'll be amazed at what this bad boy can do." He smiled.

Rhys growled and wrapped his arm around Gwen possessively. Gwen looked up at him.

"Rhys, it's fine. He's just trying to make the situation more relaxed. Owen's always like this." She whispered to him.

He loosened his grip but didn't take his arm away. Gwen sighed and nodded at Owen to continue.

"Er…yeah…so if you'd like to sit down. Erm…Gwen do you want to go first?" He asked.

Gwen nodded and took off her jacket. Rhys watched closely as Owen prepared her arm. She winced as the needle went in.

"I hate needles." She cringed.

When Owen had taken enough blood, he placed it into one of the holes in the top of the machine. He turned to Rhys.

"Erm…if you want, I could tell Gwen what to do and she can -"

"Owen, just do it." Gwen interrupted.

"Er…yeah ok." He nodded.

Rhys took off his jacket and held his arm out to Owen. Owen avoided eye contact with him and took the necessary amount of blood.

After placing it in another hole in the machine, he quickly took his own and did the same.

"How long will this take?" Gwen asked.

"Just a couple of minutes." Owen replied.

Gwen nodded and glanced at Rhys. He was watching the machine as if he was trying to ignore them.

It began to beep and a piece of paper came out of a little slot on the front. Owen took it and read the results.

"What does it say?" Gwen demanded.

"It's Rhys'. Rhys is the father." He answered.

"I am? The baby's mine?" Rhys whispered.

"Yes." Owen nodded.

Gwen noticed that Owen looked a little disappointed. He caught her staring at him and smiled. He turned away and pretended to be busy with some paperwork.

Rhys hugged Gwen tight and span her round. He was beaming.

"It's mine Gwen. Our baby." He cried.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go and celebrate." She smiled, not wanting to rub it in Owen's face.

"You have to tell me all about this place. Hey, have you got any aliens here?" Rhys asked excitedly.

"Down in the cells. I'll get Ianto to show you." Gwen laughed.

As if by magic, Ianto appeared in front of them.

"Right this way." He smiled.

Rhys looked to Gwen for reassurance. She nodded and watched him eagerly following Ianto down to the cells. She turned back to Owen who was putting the equipment away.

"Thanks for doing this." She whispered.

Owen turned his head slightly and nodded.

"Congratulations." He mumbled.

"Owen, are you ok?" Gwen asked.

"I'm fine." He answered.

"You don't seem it. You look…disappointed." She said.

"Disappointed? Why – why would I be disappointed?" He frowned.

Gwen shrugged and watched him fiddle with the machine.

"You know it's better this way. You wouldn't have wanted to be weighed down by a child. You don't really want to be a father do you?"

Before Owen could answer, Jack walked in.

"Gwen, a word." He said.

With one last glance at Owen, she left the autopsy bay and followed Jack into his office.

"Is this about earlier?" She giggled.

"No. It's about Rhys." He said.

Gwen watched him pick up a familiar tin. She shook her head.

"No. I'm not doing it." She told him.

"You have to. He knows too much. We can't let him go out there when he's seen all this. It's dangerous for him and for us." Jack argued.

"No Jack. I'm not retconning him. He won't tell anyone, Rhys isn't like that." She protested.

"I'm not giving you a choice here Gwen." Jack sighed.

"I'm not doing it." She shouted.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. He saw that she wouldn't give up easily and there was no point arguing.

"Fine." He mumbled. "Just make sure he doesn't tell anyone. If he does, I'll retcon him myself and I mean it."

She nodded and left his office. Rhys had just come back with Ianto.

"I've just seen an alien. An actual alien." He laughed.

Gwen smiled and shook her head at him.

"Come on. I thought we were going to celebrate." She smiled. "Let's go to the pub."

"Orange juice for you." He said. "I don't want anything to happen to my baby."

"What? No alcohol?" She cried jokingly.

"Nope." Rhys laughed.

"Alright." She sighed.

As she led Rhys back to the lift, she explained to him that he couldn't tell anyone what he'd seen or heard. He nodded and promised he wouldn't.

"I expect you at work nice and early tomorrow as punishment for worrying us all silly." Jack shouted to Gwen as the lift began to rise.

Gwen groaned and rolled her eyes.

**A/N:** To be continued in sequel, "Baby Secret".


End file.
